Uzumaki revived
by SatsuUzumaki
Summary: The uzumaki. A lost clan, Killed because of their power. Why are you still trying to kill them, The ones that survived don't have that power. Not yet anyways.


**A/N: Ahhh why am i starting another one! i have other ones to work on! Anyways here you are!**

The 9 year olds short red hair flew behind her noiselessly. Her purple eyes looked down from her perch atop the fire daimyos palace. She breathed in the cold night air then jumped from the building. She fell two stories down the quickly grabbed a ledge and swung into the window. Their was no one in the room so she slid the door open and silently crept down the hallway. After sneaking around for a few minuets, she had made it to a nondescript door. She slowly inhaled and slid it open.

"Karin, sorry it took me so long." there sitting in the room was a 4 year old wearing glasses, she looked up. She had obviously been crying, but when she saw the girl there she lit up.

"Nee-san!" She ran and hugged her relative, The older girl chucked but hushed her. "Its all right, but we need to move fast before some one sees us, follow me." She gripped her hand and ran down the hallway. When they got to the window that the older girl had come from, they were met by a tall figure.

"Leaving so soon? And taking Fire-sama's guest with you? Not very polite young lady." He scolded her. The girl growled and hid karin behind her.

"You know as well as i the fire lord doesn't know she's here. Now move out of my way before someone comes." She whispered defiantly. He chuckled.

"Oh how cute, but whats a little girl going to-" He was cut of by a kick too his groin. Caught of guard he tumbled out of the window. "Jump on my back!" She told karin and she quickly obliged. The girl ran for the window and jumped. The chakra induced jump brought her 2 buildings farther away. She winced at the over exertion, but continued to run. She quickly made it out of the land of fires rich castle and into the lush forest.

~Some where in the forest~

"Nee-san are you okay?" karin asked, shaking the girl as she wheezed.

She had run a good 30 miles in less then a half hour. "Yes, i just need to rest."

"Bite my arm!" Karin showed her arm to her sister, but the older girl lowered it. "No. You need your strength as well." She said firmly.

"But I can't defend myself anyways, and you need to recover if we want to make it away." After several more minuets of nagging, The older girl finally agreed. She felt her energy coming back in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you karin, your abilities are getting better" The little girl beamed at her sisters praise.

"No problem kaida!" She giggled. Kaida smiled at her younger sister. After a few minuets had passed she looked down at her sleepy sister "Up you go karin."Kaida said. She shook her head.

"No i can run with you!" Kaida sighed at her troublesome insistence.

"No. You healed me and are running low on chakra, you don't have much as it is, and your obviously tired, i don't want you getting injured." Her younger sister grumbled but obliged. Kaida ran at a more even pace till morning. Karin fast asleep on her back so she studied her kid sisters face. It had taken days to track her down. She needed to learn more about who these people were and what they wanted. And she needed to get stronger. She couldn't protect her sister like this. And her sister needed to get stronger. She wouldn't always be there for her.

The thought of joining a village passed her mind. What one to go to though? All the large villages passed through her mind. Then the village hidden in the whirlpools came to her. That was where the uzumaki clan was native too. There had to be some still around there. But no, it wasn't worth the risk. The closest place was the village hidden in the leafs, and they were known for their respect and love for human life. That seemed like a place she could keep karin relatively safe and happy. Yes, thats a good plan.

She stopped and brought out a sealing scroll she had made earlier in the year. Forming a hand seal, a map plopped out. She readjusted her course and quickly made her way to the leaf village.

**A/N: So karin has an older sister! Leave some reviews if you liked it. Or if you didn't. **


End file.
